Fission
by SettingSunflowers
Summary: A Piccolo x Nail fanfic a friend and I are making. This is NOT gonna be Vegeta friendly, and will have quite a few updates done in hopes of perfecting this story. Rated M due to some alien biology and all that
1. Chapter 1

Piccolo glared at the two figures of Pan and Goku as he stood underneath the shadow of a tree. Pan was crying, clinging to her grandfather's leg.

"No Grandpa, don't go!" the four year old wailed, pressing her moist face into the orange fabric of Goku's gi. The saiyan only smiled and ruffled the little girl's short, black hair. The namekian's lip twitched at the gesture.

"Don't be sad, Pan. I promise I'll visit you, ok?" Goku straightened his back as Pan stepped back and looked at him with large, hope filled eyes. She placed her chubby hands under her chin.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Don't worry. I'll be back." Goku's never ending smile widened as he turned to a dark skinned boy with a messy mohawk and tattered pants.

"Alright, ready to go, Uub?" the young boy smiled and nodded, climbing onto the joyful man's broad shoulders.

Goku again waved goodbye to his friends and took off towards Uub's village.

Pan, still crying, was carried back home by Gohan and Videl as everyone left the stadium of the fighting tournament. People who still sat there chatted amongst themselves, still confused about the recent events they had just witnessed.

As Dende and Piccolo flew back to the Lookout, the young guardian had noticed that the older namekian had seemed angrier than normal.

From what Dende could remember, it started off when Goku had taken Pan to have some fun before the tournament started. The small child had ignored her 'Uncle Pikkoyo' the entire time, causing Piccolo to seem angrier and angrier as the day went on.

Dende frowned. The flight was getting too quiet and awkward.

"So, uh… pretty typical of Goku to leave his family like that, huh?" Dende spoke up. Piccolo didn't even grunt in response, so the smaller alien tried again.

"Ya know… you looked like a parent who's kid didn't like anymore, heheh…" Dende swallowed nervously as Piccolo snarled and shot a glare at him. He doubled his speed and forced the guardian to struggle keeping up with him.

"Geez, temper much?" Dende muttered under his breath as he followed the older namekian.


	2. Chapter 2

As time passed Goku did keep his word, at least somewhat. He often had to think about whether or not he should visit his friends before actually doing anything like that, which caused him to only visit once or twice.

As for Pan, she never visited Piccolo anymore. She was taking private lessons with her best friend, Bra, and spending most of her time with her, even spending whole weekends at her house.

Piccolo had become more irritable and whenever he was hanging out with the others, he stood in the background, growling and glaring.

Naturally, someone noticed.

Unfortunately, it was Vegeta.

With no one 'good enough' to spar with, the prince had become a nuisance, picking on the other Z Warriors and looking down on them despite being shorter than most of them.

"Namekian!" Piccolo peeked an eye open as he sat against the wall of the Capsule Corp. building. Vegeta stood about a foot away from him, his arms crossed and chin tilted skyward. Piccolo growled and again closed his eyes, hoping that the saiyan prince would bother someone else.

"I've noticed you've been staring at Kakarot's granddaughter like an upset parent." Vegeta pointed a gloved hand over his shoulder, where Pan and Bra were having a quick spar. Piccolo shot a glare towards the prince, earning a smirk from him.

"If you like taking care of children so badly, then why don't you go make your own?"

Piccolo made a choking sound and bolted onto his feet, looking down at Vegeta with wide eyes "WHAT?!"

The spiky haired saiyan cackled, his hand over his eyes. Piccolo's face flushed with fury as she glared down at the shorter man.

"You really can't take a joke, can you Slug?" and with that Vegeta walked off, still laughing and leaving Piccolo fuming.


	3. Chapter 3

Since the day Hercule Satan had claimed he had beaten Lord Beerus, aliens from other parts of the galaxy had come to visit Earth, hoping to make friends and avoid the wrath of whomever supposedly 'defeated the God of Destruction'.

This had opened a new door for scientific research, and teams upon teams of brilliant scientists formed, and, with permission from the government, were open to study some of the aliens who would visit the small, blue planet.

Bulma had also gotten interested, and met up with Piccolo and another team to do some research.

It took the blue haired genius some time to convince the grumpy namekian to come pay a visit, but eventually he gave in, secretely wanting to see Pan, though he'd never admit it out loud.

"Alright, I'm here. What do you want?" Piccolo spat. Bulma ignored his threatening tone as she walked him into a meeting room. One full of people.

Piccolo raised a brow in confusion as all eyes immediately turned to him and widened with excitement.

Piccolo shot Bulma a sideways glare "You never told me other people were involved with this."

"I didn't? Hm. I could've sworn I did." Bulma waved her hand dismissively as she glanced at the clipboard in her other hand. Piccolo's frown deepened.

"Alright, everyone! This is Piccolo, and he'll be our assistant for a little while!" Bulma presented the namekian like a teacher would a substitute.

The tall namekian glanced around the room nervously, avoiding the curious eyes of the other humans.

The first to speak up was a young male.

"Wait a moment! According to Mrs. Bulma, there are two if you. Mind telling us where the other is?" Piccolo glanced at the young man, seemingly uninterested.

"He's busy." was the only response given.

A few more seconds of silence passed before all the scientists in the room burst out in many questions, startling the usually stoic green man as their words seemed to crush him like a crowd of people.

"Is it true you only survive on water?"

"I-"

"You are able to regenerate lost limbs, correct? Can you show us?"

"Well I-"

"Tell us what you know about your anatomy!"

"Enough, enough!" Bulma calmed down the excited scientists once Piccolo looked like he was going to kill everyone in the room "This is why I have sweet-ass technology, so we can just take a quick scan and take a few notes!"

Bulma lead everyone out of the meeting room and into one of many laboratories Bulma worked in.

Piccolo tune out her constant jabbering, the muscles in his jaw twitching.

Dammit, he only came over to see how Pan was doing, not this!

Piccolo's ears twitched as the group entered the lab. Machines varying in shapes and sizes filled the well lit room. The smell of chemicals to keep everything sanitary stung the namekian's sharp nose, which wrinkled in response.

"By the way, you're not gonna do anything like in those human TV shows, right?" Piccolo glanced nervously of some of the sharper objects in the room. Bulma laughed and shook her head.

"No, we can't do that. It's against the law to do anything the alien doesn't want to do. Two entire teams had already been arrested for doing that." Bulma explained. Piccolo almost sighed in relief.

...

Throughout the whole study, all Piccolo had to do was answer questions, such as his regeneration (even ripped of a finger to prove it, and didn't want to show that ability off anymore), his some of his blood taken for testing, and so on.

Two doctors in particular, a blonde female and older male (Piccolo didn't care to remember their names), asked the namekian lots of questions.

The most uncomfortable questions being how his species reproduced. He gave a brief explanation, saying how there are no 'females', but Dragon Clan namekians were the only ones capable of producing eggs. Warriors had no hand in that kind of stuff.

As Piccolo answered more questions between the two scientists, he felt the heavy weight of dread growing in his stomach, as if something bad was going to happen soon. He ignored it, thinking it was just the two scientists and their never ending questions that were making him feel so nervous.

Eventually, the blonde female smiled, thanked Piccolo with a shake of hands, and lead the man away with her as she pulled out her cellphone to make a call.

"Alright, you're free to leave, Piccolo!" Bulma gave the uncomfortable namek a pat on the back "Thanks for coming over. It was fun."

Piccolo scoffed with a roll of his eyes and left the Capsule Corp. building, heading straight for his favorite meditation spot at a waterfall.

Feeling rather tired from his time with the doctors, Piccolo plopped onto the soft grass with a sigh.

Soft rustling could be heard from the bushes, but they were so gentle that Piccolo figured it was some rodent or fox.

'Wait a moment.' Piccolo perked up. The energy he was feeling wasn't of a small animal, but of humans.

Piccolo jumped up and spun around, only to feel a sharp prick in his neck. His hand shot up and pulled out a small dart.

"Oh shit." Piccolo felt his body shut down as he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

(I was actually hoping that I'd start ulpoading chapters after I reached 10, but my excitement got the better of me.)


	4. Chapter 4

Piccolo slowly blinked as he began to regain consciousness. Everything was blurred and his body was numb. It took most of his energy just to turn his head and look around.

He had no idea where he was.

The room he was in reminded him of Gero's lab, only larger, and without androids. Piccolo found that he was strapped onto one table, and another one next to him was covered with strange medical equipment that he couldn't name. He wasn't familiar with such objects.

On the other side of him was a door, which was a good seven or so feet away from him.

Piccolo's ears twitched as he heard the door open and a number of feet walk into the apparent lab.

"Ah, he's awake! Good, good, very good!" a creeky voice hissed as one of the strangers walked over to the confused namekian.

Piccolo was surprised to meet the faces of three humans. The oldest, the one who had just spoken, seemed to be in charge of the trio, as the other two younger humans stood behind him.

"Where… am I?" Piccolo mumbled, just loud enough to be heard. The old man grinned, his cold eyes narrowing.

"Is it not obvious? You're in a laboratory." Piccolo's lip twitched. As if he didn't know that already.

The old man paid Piccolo no more attention as he motioned one of his assistants, a middle aged woman, over and handed her a syringe.

"Take a blood sample, will you? The Doctor gave me a list of tests he wants to do before he gets here, and I'd like to get them done as soon as possible." the woman gave a small nod as she pricked Piccolo's arm, taking the blood sample. The old man them waved her off and summoned the second assistant.

A man who almost seemed as old as the first stepped over, holding a tray of small jars filled with different kinds of liquids. Another syringe sat next to them.

Piccolo growled a warning, which of course was ignored by the two men who began to set the containers on the spare table next to him.

The first man filled the syringe with clear fluids from one of the containers and pressed the needle against Piccolo's arm. A few moments after the fluid had entered the namekian's bloodstream, Piccolo's vision became blurred and his head began to pound.

He could barely hear the humans talking as they put more strange things into his blood, which distorted his senses even more.

He didn't notice a fourth person enter.

A clawed hand gripped his face and a blurred but narrow face seemed to peer at him.

"The drugs are definitely doing a number on him." the blurred face said as it stepped back. Piccolo could barely make the stranger out.

Are those four arms?

Something long as silver was held in one of the four limbs, but Piccolo couldn't make it out. Not until cold, sharp metal touched his right arm.

A loud shout escaped the warrior namekian's mouth as the blade sliced through his arm like it was nothing.

"Alright, I want a sample taken from this arm, and another taken when he regenerates." the skinny creature said as he handed the dismembered limb to the old human.

Piccolo squirmed as he tried to father the energy to regrow his arm, but with whatever it was they had put in him, it was difficult to concentrate. It took him a few minutes to regrow his arm.

It felt like an eternity. Piccolo's vision was failing, and he could hardly understand what was going on around him.

The four scientists' voices had been reduced to mumbling for his ears, and his vision was dotted with black.

More mumbling, more needles. By this point he'd become completely numb to everything.

He barely noticed the flash of white light and a second body landing on the spare table, knocking everything onto the ground.

He saw the green form before passing out for a few seconds as he felt unbelievably weak.

"Fascinating… take… down...for…" the four armed scientist's voice was barely understandable to the half conscious namekian.

As the three humans surrounded him to move him to another location, Piccolo passed out.

(Alright, last one for now)


	5. Chapter 5

"He's… missing?" Bulma looked at Dende with wide eyes. The small Kami nodded.

"Yes, he's been gone for almost two days! I can't locate him anywhere!" Dende looked nearly panicked.

"Who's been gone for two days?" a new voice behind the scientist and guardian caused the pair to spin around in surprise. Gohan, with a wriggling little Pan in his arms, landed on the grass.

"Gohan!" Both Dende and Bulma gasped sounding relieved to see the half breed saiyan. Dende ran up to his friend.

"It's Piccolo! He's the one missing!" Gohan's eyes widened as he practically dropped his daughter, who bolted inside to play with Bra.

"Piccolo? Piccolo missing? How? When?" Gohan stuttered as he looked at Bulma and Dende with wide eyes.

"Almost two days, and I can't seem to locate him anywhere." Dende said as he looked at the ground with a worried expression.

"Two days? Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" Gohan didn't give the two time to explain as he shot into the air and shouted over his shoulder "Get the others and start searching!"

…

Piccolo felt cold. Freezing cold.

Everything hurt and he felt weightless, yet crushed.

Slowly, the warrior namekian opened his eyes. He could've sworn he sensed something.

Something sharp touched his eyes, and he closed them again.

'Where am I?' he again opened his eyes, slower this time, and saw green.

'Oh right. I'm here.' of course Piccolo didn't really know where 'here' was. He just knew it was cold and he didn't want to be there.

The namekian peered through the greenish fluids of his container.

Nothing could be seen other than another container like his own, which held a motionless figure much bulkier and rounder than his own.

'What is that?' Piccolo felt energy that was quickly rising and becoming more apparent. It seemed familiar...

'Gohan?' Piccolo felt his heart racing as he felt Trunks and Goten with him. He could tell his close friend was _mad_ by the way his energy was spiking.

If Piccolo could rise his energy just a little, Gohan would be able to find him.

He closed his eyes and tightened his fists. This was going to be painful.

...

Gohan was in his super form, his golden aura flaring around him like fire, when he suddenly stopped and righted himself up in the air. The two boys almost crashed into his back.

"Was that Piccolo?" he had felt _something,_ but it was very weak and didn't last too long, which troubled the half breed saiyan immensely.

"What was Piccolo?" Goten asked, a hand was on the back of his head where Trunks slammed into him.

Again he felt the weak energy and looked down at the group of islands below him. Particularly the largest one.

"There!" Gohan snarled and shot down towards the island. Almost immediately the building was in sight. Trunks was the one who blasted the door at the back of the long, silvery building, and when he entered, he almost threw up.

The place reeked of rotten flesh and chemicals.

Covering his nose, Trunks stepped back "the place stinks, so cover your noses."

Gohan nodded and took up the lead, his shirt pulled over his nose. Quickly, the trio of half breeds dashed down the hall. At first there wasn't a thing in sight, and the dim lights weren't very helpful.

Eventually they ran into a horrible place. The endlessly tall room walls were lined with large containers, capable of holding three human bodies in each. As the saiyans peered through the green colored fluids, they could see figures. Most unmoving, but according to a small monitor next to each little prison, they were still alive.

A wave of sadness filled the room as the half breeds looked at the trapped aliens.

"This is horrible," Trunks murmured. Though he received no verbal answer, he could tell Gohan and Goten both agreed.

A shriek interrupted the dazed saiyans, startling them and causing them to turn to the other side of the room.

A handful of boney, hairless… things… had been purposely freed from a container, the tiny screen next to their prison flashed with a red color.

"Goten and I can handle these guys, Gohan," Trunks started, stepping in front of the older fighter "you go find Piccolo. I'm sure he's in here somewhere."

Gohan didn't argue with the teenager and hovered up to the higher shelves. The horrendous cries of the mindless abominations constantly pierced his ears as the two boys took them out, one by one. More were released from the lower shelves, more lethal than the first group as their rotten bodies reeked with toxins.

"Be careful, boys," Gohan muttered as he glanced down at their fight. He shook his head and turned to the trapped aliens before him. Some looked a little like Piccolo, one almost fooled him, but upon closer inspection, the alien had gills and two sets of yellow lidless eyes.

At last, he found one that was indeed namekian.

Gohan pressed his face against the cold glass with wide eyes. At first the figure didn't move, but after a few seconds it began to twitch, and a clawed hand reached out for him.

Anger again burned within Gohan as he slammed a fist into the glass, which shattered upon impact. Cold, green fluids and shards splashed onto Gohan. A heavy body slammed into him, causing him to stumble back.

Piccolo was on top of the half breed, shivering and breathing rapidly. He was covered in surgical cuts that were sliced back open thanks to the broken glass, and two wires that were on his back to monitor his heart rate had torn some skin off, since they had barbed tips.

Gohan hugged his tortured mentor and friend close.

"Don't worry, I gotcha Piccolo." Gohan reassured the namek and pat his back. The namekian let out a weak whine in response. Gohan's frown deepened as he turned to the to younger saiyans, who were finishing off the last of the vicious aliens "I've got Piccolo! Let's get out of here!"

"About time," Goten snarled as one of the skeletal aliens sank its long teeth into his forearm. He kicked it off and followed Trunks and Gohan back down the hallway and out the door of which they came.

Once the group was hovering over the building, Gohan formed a large ball of energy and looked sadly at the area they just flew from. The other aliens would die, but maybe those poor victims could be wished back once the Dragon Balls were usable again, having been used a few months ago. No. They'd most likely rather stay dead than remember.

The blast was shot, and the building went up in smoke. Though nobody stayed to watch the fireworks.


	6. Chapter 6

Five days had passed and Piccolo had recovered quickly, though something was off about him. He stopped training or meditating, and often spent his time sitting at the edge of the Lookout while staring blankly over the land. Dende had gotten worried and often asked what was wrong, and Piccolo would say he was just thinking.

This much was true, the warrior was thinking. He was thinking about what had happened in the lab, and was having flashbacks, specifically about that flash of light and second body that appeared from it.

There was something eerily familiar about that body, but he couldn't remember exactly what it was. With a sigh of frustration, he again listed all he could remember about it:

It was green, a slightly lighter shade than his own, but it was indeed green. It was around his size, maybe a little taller, and… and…

'Dammit, what else?' Piccolo ran a hand over his face and grit his teeth. There had to be something else, the constant flashbacks of that person told him so.

'Just think, where have I met someone green and my size?' Piccolo closed his eyes as another flashback came to him, but this time it was when he was on Namek, about to fight Frieza. He was standing over a dying… namekian.

Piccolo's eyes flew open and he shot onto his feet "That's it! Nail, it was Nail!"

"What was Nail, Mr. Piccolo?" The namekian spun around to see Dende looking up at him with wide eyes. Piccolo placed his large hands on the guardian's shoulders.

"Back at the lab, something happened and I think Nail and I were separated!" Dende looked at Piccolo blankly before shaking his head with a chuckle. He brushed Piccolo's hands off of his shoulders.

"I think you need more rest, Piccolo." Dende smiled sadly "That's impossible."

Piccolo frowned "I know what I saw, Dende. Why would I lie about something like that?"

Dende raised his hand "I'm not saying you're lying, but whatever those scientists did might've caused you to see things before you passed out."

"Well if it wasn't Nail then it could've been another namekian." Piccolo crossed his arms "where is the lab located?"

…

Piccolo soon found the island Dende described to him and flew down to find the smoking remains of the building. The namekian's sharp hearing picked out sounds beneath him.

'Sounds like a bunch of humans are moving around down there. I can even feel some of their energy.' Piccolo jogged down what was once a hallway, shards of glass and metal crunched under his feet as he searched for a way down to the noises. Creating a hole would be easier, but he couldn't risk making so much noise.

Piccolo found one of possibly many entrances and yanked the small door off of its hinges. The warrior slipped in and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark. The only light came from the many humans that scrambled around with yellow helmets that had a small, somewhat dim light at the head. They all were moving crates onto what appeared to be a train or long bus of sorts.

Piccolo lowered himself and crouched on the train's roof to observe the area.

"Make sure everything's packed, and I want you two to guard my special project!" The voice of an older man caused Piccolo to look over and spot an alien with four arms, one pair with five fingers, the other with four. He wore a long, white coat and was incredibly thin, practically skin and bones. The strange old alien had a crest at the back of his head, that had what appeared to be a third eye, which was black with a red, horizontal iris.

Piccolo didn't like the look of the old man, so he turned his attention to the two men he ordered to guard… his project. Figuring it might be Nail, or some other namekian, Piccolo swiftly and quietly ran down the train, following the humans towards the last car.

Once the door was unlocked, Piccolo jumped behind the humans and quickly knocked them out. The inside if the car was darker than out, minus a dim green glow from a container, which held a very familiar figure inside.

Piccolo wiped his hand over the glass, which had fogged up due to the cold preservative liquids inside. Immediately he knew the future was a namekian. The antennae gave it away.

Opening the container was no problem for the warrior namekian, who just shattered the glass and braced himself for the cold liquids and heavy body to crash onto him. There was an audible gasp from the cold, naked namekian who was slumped against Piccolo.

Piccolo shifted his hold on the other, crouching onto one knee to examine him. The trembling namek looked very much like himself, only a lighter shade of green and maybe a little taller. It was indeed Nail.

The drenched namekian opened his eyes slowly, and it took him a moment to realize he was in the grasp of another namekian, to which he immediately grabbed onto and buried his face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Piccolo stiffened and watched Nail as he sobbed into his gi like a child. Slowly, he pulled his cape over his shivering form, and gave him a light pat on the back.

The two remained like this for a few minutes before both stiffened at the sound of a creaky old voice.

"And just what do you think you two are doing?"

**And this is what the old alien looks like. He's pretty hard to describe: 26db/f/2016/208/8/b/the_doctor_by_


	7. Chapter 7

Piccolo looked over his shoulder and saw the six limbed alien standing at the doorway, his arms folded behind his back.

The namekian growled "Who are you and what have you done to him?"

The old man simply shrugged while his small grin widened, revealing his long, needle like teeth "Just call me Doctor, or Doc."

"That didn't answer my last question; what did you do to Nail?" Piccolo turned around, Nail still clinging to him and staring at the doctor with wide, frightened eyes.

Doc didn't answer, his grin widening even more and increasing the amount of wrinkles on his white face and infuriating Piccolo.

With a quick motion, Piccolo was behind Doc, who fell to the ground unmoving. With Nail tangled up in his cloak, Piccolo flew from the train, blasting the ceiling and flying out and away from the island.

...

Dende nearly choked on his water when he saw who Piccolo was awkwardly carrying in his arms. Nail was asleep, though still shivered with cold and just looked miserable in general.

"I… I can't believe I'm seeing this! Separation should've been impossible!" dende's eyes bugged out of his head as he took a closer look at the unconscious namekian. Piccolo shrugged and began heading inside the building on the Lookout "Don't ask me, I don't know how it was done."

The three namekians were soon in one of many spare bedrooms, and Nail was placed on the bed so that Dende could examine him. The visible cuts and crude stitching had been healed, most of which had covered Nail's lower abdomen.

With a sigh, Dende sat back and examined his work, pleased that not a scar was to be found.

Piccolo, who was sent to get some water while Dende healed his older brother, entered the room and placed the pitcher on a table set next to the bed "How is he?"

"He'll be fine after he gets enough rest." the small kami rested his chin in his palms "though I don't know how long that is, since he seems like he went through a lot in the past five to six days, and when I healed him, something seemed off."

Piccolo only hummed in response as he poured himself a glass of water. Dende poured some of the water in the two remaining cups and took one for himself "Later on, we could go to Bulma's to have him checked over.

"Yeah. I hope he turns out ok. I can heal the body, but I can't heal the mind."

Piccolo looked at Dende as he took a long sip from his glass. The young guardian seemed worried as he stared at his unmoving brother for a few long minutes before turning to Piccolo, his expression changing drastically from worried to serious.

"Piccolo, tell me what you saw… back at the lab?"

The older namekian sighed and set his cup down on the table "I don't recall everything. When I was in the lab, I was in a container for most of it. Though I saw an alien that seemed to be in charge of everything."

Dende looked uneasy as Piccolo continued "When I went to save Nail, the basement area or whatever it was, was very dark, so I couldn't see much. I think that I saw a table sitting in the corner of the last car of a train that they seemed to be getting ready to retreat in. I believe there were charts there, about the alien's findings of our anatomy, but I'm not sure."

Piccolo rubbed his forehead "that's all I really know."

Dende nodded and stood up "Thank you for sharing this bit of news. I'm going to see if I can look further into this mystery. I'm curious on how you and Nail managed to separate, since it should be impossible."

Piccolo nodded and watched Dende leave. The warrior remained at his seat and crossed his arms as he fell into a meditative state for the night.

...

Three days had passed and Dende wandered into Nail's room with a cup of water.

Nail was still unconscious, though once Dende sat down, he stirred. The small Kami perked in excitement as he watched his brother slowly open his eyes.

"You're finally awake!" Dende started with an excited and childish grin "And don't worry, Nail. You're safe now on the Lookout."

Nail's little brother held out the cup of water to him, though once the tortured namek saw the clear glass of water, his eyes widened, seeing green fluids instead of water.

With a scream, Nail smacked the cup away, causing Dende to yelp in surprise as the glass shattered on the marble floor.

Piccolo soon came running in the room, hearing the crash and Nail's screaming. Dende had retreated into a corner, rubbing his bruising hand as he stared at his thrashing older brother in shock.

"What is going on?" Piccolo folded his arms as he took in the scene before him. Dende jumped, having not noticed the warrior entering.

"I… I offered him some water when he was starting to wake up, but then he started screaming and knocked the glass out my hand!" the young guardian's eyes were wide.

Piccolo sighed and motioned Dende to follow him as he walked over to the screaming and squirming namekian and grabbed his wrist, but that only made Nail struggle even more.

"God dammit, Nail! You're not in the lab anymore!" Piccolo growled as Nail's heel met his cheekbone. Dende had grabbed his brother's other arm, but it was yanked from his grasp.

Piccolo smacked the terrified namekian across the face, just enough to stun him and allow the other two to hold him down in case he began squirming again.

"Nail!" Dende started "Look around, you're not in the lab anymore. You're safe now, brother."

Nail blinked, staring at Dende and Piccolo with wide eyes as he took this in. He looked around, visibly relaxing as he realized what Dende said was true.

"I… where am I?" Nail breathed, sitting back against the pillows of his bed as he continued looking around.

"You're at a place called the Lookout. No ordinary humans can come here without an invitation, so you are safe from harm." Piccolo stepped back and crossed his arms, looking slightly irritated.

The namekian laying on the bed only nodded, still looking dazed "I see…"

Dende pat his big brother's arm with a smile "We'll let you rest and get adjusted to your room, ok? Mr. Piccolo, can we talk out in the hall real quick?"

The standing warrior nodded and followed the smaller namekian out into the hallway. Once the door was shut behind them, Dende turned to Piccolo.

"He still looks as if he doesn't believe he's safe," Dende puffed with his hands on his hips "he might still be in shock, and he may have side effects from the trauma, so later on, I'd like it if you contacted Bulma's to come over and take a look at him."

Piccolo blinked as he stared at the kami of earth, and after a few seconds he nodded "alright. Let's give him a few more days to calm down before we do anything. We might have to keep an eye on him too, in case he hurts himself."

Dende nodded and looked back at the door to Nail's room "I hope he'll turn out fine in the end. Not the best way to have a family reunion, is it?"


	8. chapter 8

The sound of Bulma's air craft disrupted the calming silence of The Lookout. The small Capsule Corp. copter landed on the white tiles with ease.

The blue haired genius hopped out of her vehicle and immediately spotted Dende and Piccolo standing at the entrance of the large building. She waved as she jogged over to meet the two namekians.

"Hey guys! You called?" Piccolo and Dende both nodded.

"Yes, we need you to take a look at my brother. Though you need to be careful, he's still a little skittish from whatever happened to him at the lab I told you about." Dende explained.

Bulma nodded in understanding "I'll try not to startle him. Still, it concerns me that an alien had been in charge of it. Must've been fairly clever if he separated Piccolo and Nail."

"We can discuss that later," Piccolo started "right now our main priority is Nail's health."

Bulma again nodded and followed the two namekians into the large building. While the trio were walking down one of the hallways of The Lookout, the blue haired lady put her hands in her pocket, looking slightly guilty as she stared at the polished tiles on the floor.

"I'm sorry, guys," she started, Piccolo and Dende gave her a questioning look "I shouldn't have had you meet up with those other scientists. The reason I wanted to do a little research about your race is because the government has a competition of sorts. The person with the most interesting information gets a prize, and-"

"Shut up." Piccolo growled, irritation showing in his snarl. He didn't seem to care about her apology.

A moment later, Dende stopped at a door and quietly knocked on it "Nail, it's Dende. Bulma's here to check up on you."

Slowly, the Guardian of Earth opened the door and walked in, Piccolo and Bulma following.

Nail was sitting up in his bed, the pillows supporting him. He watched Bulma warily as she walked in.

Bulma was glancing between Piccolo and the namekian in the bed. If she didn't know any better, she'd say they were brothers.

"Hello," Bulma smiled and stretched out her hand for Nail to shake, though he didn't take it so the woman shrugged and pulled her hand back "I'm Bulma Briefs-"

"I know." Nail slowly folded his arms "I may have been fused with Piccolo but that doesn't mean I wasn't aware of his most of his thoughts."

Bulma slowly nodded, biting her lip "Ok then. So did Piccolo or Dende explain why I came?"

The namekian nodded.

"Good. Then I won't have to explain everything," The brilliant human straightened her back and placed her hands on her hips as she turned to the two namekians, almost startled when she saw the black figure of Mr. Popo standing next to them "I, um… can I use a spare room?"

Dende nodded "Yes, of course. Mr. Popo can lead you to the nearest one, Piccolo and I will keep an eye on Nail while you get ready for him."

When the dark Genie had left with the blue haired scientist, the three namekians were left in an awkward silence.

...

After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only ten minutes, Bulma returned to the room, informing the others that she was ready. Piccolo had to help Nail into the next room, which was larger, and saw a complex machine that took up most of the room's space. It almost looked like a bed from a sci-fi movie Pan sometimes watched with Bra. There were other equipments as well, sitting on a table right next to the machine.

Problem was that Nail still hadn't fully recovered from the trauma, and the sight of the medical equipment unsettled him and he wanted to run out of the room right that second.

Dende noticed his brother's distress and rubbed his back reassuringly "Hey, don't worry Nail. Bulma isn't going to harm you."

"I know, but the memories…" Nail twitched and shook his head. He didn't want to think about that damned place.

"Then how about I stay with you. Will that make you more comfortable?" Dende offered his brother one of his small smiles. Nail took a moment before he nodded " sure."

Piccolo rolled his eyes as he watched the two brothers and turned away from the room "I'll wait out here."

No response was given as Bulma shut the door, leaving Piccolo seemingly alone in the halls. But when he noticed Popo standing like a statue at the opposite wall is when things grew awkwardly uncomfortable.

/

At last! A new chapter! I've been working on this one for far too long, then just sort of gave up for a while. My partner is clever with medical stuff, but I was completly clueless what to do. But, as I mentioned before, I will constantly be editing these chapters. Preferrably after a few chapters are done and posted. It would be REALLY helpful if I was given some advice for these upcoming chapters! I need the motivation!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: this chapter gets dirty so either skip this chapter or quickly skim through the messy bits!

/

At last, the trio of Bulma, Dende and Nail, left the room, freeing Piccolo from his tense staring contest with Mr. Popo who was just as uncomfortable as the warrior.

"So how did it go?" Piccolo asked as he whipped around, no longer facing Popo. Bulma shrugged.

"He should be fine. But since he was in the lab longer than you, I think he should just take it easy for a while and try to relax," Bulma explained.

Piccolo hummed in response, glancing at the two brothers over the woman's shoulder.

Nail seemed a lot calmer than before, his back straight and eyes no longer flickering with nervousness or fear. Dende had his arms wrapped around his brother in a death grip of a hug, his cheek pressed against the dark blue fabric of Nail's clothes. What a clingy kid.

...

About a month had passed since Nail's rescue, but he had grown depressed and often refused to leave his room. This caused Piccolo to bring Dende's brother out to train and hopefully get his mind off of his depression. It wasn't very effective, but at least it worked a little bit.

But one day, as the two namekians were training out on The Lookout, something seemed off. Both noticed it too.

At first only Nail seemed off. He was breathing heavily and his chest hurt, even though he was hardly putting much effort into the spar, and his body felt… hot. Soon after, Nail felt something in between his legs, which was incredibly distracting and uncomfortable, along with a throbbing pain in his gut.

Piccolo could tell something was wrong with Nail. In their past few spars, Nail didn't tire this quickly, even though he hadn't fought since their fusion. But before he could point out his fatigue, he paused.

Something smelled good. Something smelled REALLY good. And it was coming from Nail.

Nail looked up and just barely managed to dodge Piccolo's talons. Shocked, the taller namekian jumped back and avoided the suddenly violent assault.

'What's going on?' Piccolo's fist left a decent mark on the white tiles 'why am I acting like this?'

Nail was sent skidding across the floor after Piccolo's fist connected with his jaw 'what the hell is wrong with me?"

Piccolo walked to Nail, grabbing his face and slamming it down, keeping him from getting back up. He bent down and sank his teeth into Nail's neck, causing him to start screaming.

Using whatever energy he had left, Nail managed to rip away from Piccolo's grasp, kicking him off. He jumped up and ran inside The Lookout, pushing past a very confused and worried Dende.

Dazed and confused by his own behavior, Piccolo sat up and wiped purple blood from his lips. He watched Dende scurry over to his side.

"What happened? Why was Nail screaming?" Dende blurted out, his brown eyes wide. Though he was given no response. He just watched as Piccolo retreated into the building as well, heading to his own room.

For the rest of the day and into the next, Nail stayed in his room and refused to leave. Dende had gone to Piccolo, having picked up the idea that he might've hurt his big brother and believed he was going to get away with it. Well not on his watch!

"Piccolo, you are GOING and you are APOLOGIZING!" Dende barked, almost sounding like a parent as he did so.

Piccolo's lip twitched but Dende watched as the older namekian stormed down the hallway to his brother's room. Geez, getting him to do anything when he's in a sour mood is more difficult than moving a mountain, Dende mused as he absently wandered back to the library, completely oblivious to the events that would unfurl in the next hour or so.

...

As Piccolo made his way to Nail's room, he let out an annoyed growl.

"Why should I go apologize to him?" he snarled "he's a warrior! He shouldn't be acting like a helpless little brat!" Piccolo continued to grumble on about Nail.

"Maybe I should just make him man up. Or maybe freak him out with some silverware,"Piccolo almost grinned. He did hear Nail let out a few terrified cries when Bulma was checking up on him. Hell, he might've almost snapped her neck a few times as well. She did look a little ruffled when she left.

Piccolo made a quick detour to the kitchen and grabbed a fork 'hell yes, this'll be great.'

But upon entering Nail's room, Piccolo was disappointed as he heard the shower going on the bathroom of his room. Lucky bastard got the only bedroom with a bathroom. Not that he cared.

With a huff, Piccolo waited outside of the other namekian's room for a while, keeping himself amused as he fiddled with the fork.

After what was probably half an hour, Piccolo again entered the room. To his surprise, the shower was still running.

'Who takes a shower this long?' Piccolo grumbled as he strode through the bedroom and swung the bathroom door open "Nail, you've been in here for way too lo-"

The fork clattered onto the tiled floor.

Nail was sitting in the bathtub, his pale eyes half open and glazed. His breathing was quick and shallow, and his face was bright purple, as if the pouring water was heated. But there was no steam. The room was actually quite cold.

Piccolo blinked in surprise "Nail, what are you doing?" he walked over to the tub and turned the shower off, surprised at how cold the handles were, and even checked his palm to see if any of his skin was torn off by the freezing metal. How long had this idiot been in here?

Oddly, Nail hardly moved when the water was turned off. He didn't even look at the one who did it. Only when Piccolo touched him is when he moved.

The stronger of the two grabbed the other under the arms and began to pull him up. Nail let out a weak whimper, looking uncomfortable.

"Stop whining," Piccolo growled. As he was about to heave Nail over the tub, he paused.

Something smelled… really, REALLY good.

He didn't even know what happened before he found himself pinning Nail back in the tub, a hand over his mouth to keep him from crying out.

Oddly enough, Nail didn't struggle as much as the first time. His heated skin was oddly sensitive to touch, but in a way that felt good.

Like a desperate animal, Piccolo's claws began to tear away cloth, both his own and Nail's.

What happened next would affect them for the rest of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry I take so long with updating this! I'm someone who gets distracted very easily, and this is going to be a very, VERY long story. I'm nowhere near halfway done! But I'm so glad that many of you guys like my fanfiction! It definitely helps with the motivation :)

/ / /

As weeks passed, Dende noticed that the two warrior namekians had been avoiding each other as much as possible, and whenever they were anywhere near each other (which was strangely easy enough to do), the air around them felt tense with nervousness and they barely spoke or looked at each other.

Besides that, Gohan, Goten and Trunks had been visiting The Lookout almost weekly, mainly to check up on how both Nail and Piccolo were doing, and even starting up spars every now and then.

It quickly became a routine. The half breeds would visit at least once a week, Trunks and Goten would spar with Nail and Piccolo while Gohan sat and chatted with Dende as they watched the spars.

After the spar of this week was over, the saiyans sat down with the namekians and just hung out, talking about events on earth or some stories of Namek.

The half breeds easily became friends with Nail. It was almost like having a second Piccolo, only more relaxed and willing to talk about many things.

Though as they sat at the round table, Nail hardly even touched his orange juice, his eyes dark as if he had hardly any sleep, despite resting around eight or nine hours a day in his room.

As time passed between the group, Nail swallowed as he started feeling sick.

'Damn it, not again,' Nail had begun to feel sick a lot after the… event with Piccolo. To his dismay, he even began to notice a lump on his lower abdomen and began to wear a shirt to hide it. The last thing he needed was humiliation from being lazy. Though he couldn't help but feel exhausted, day in and day out.

Nail's attention turned back to the conversation just in time to earn a concerned question from Gohan.

"Hey, Nail, are you alright? You've hardly touched your juice," the whole table looked at the tired namekian with questioning eyes.

"I'm fine, just don't have much of an appetite today," Nail forced a smile and a laugh, but even to his own ears, it sounded empty and fake. Obviously, nobody seemed convinced.

"Come on, Nail. We're all friends here and we want to know what's wrong," Trunks had sparred with Nail this week, and compared to previous fights, the namekian was earning more punches than he landed, and he was slower, struggling more.

Nail stood up, he struggled to keep his legs from shaking, "I'm fi- _ **HUUURRGH!**_ "

Whatever was in Nail's stomach was now all over the floor and the front of his shirt. Goten and Trunks leapt back, squealing like disgusted school girls while Gohan grabbed Nail, keeping him from falling into his own puke.

"No, you are definitely _not_ fine!" Dende hissed as he assisted Gohan in standing his brother. Though Nail wasn't focused. His stomach was in pain and he was feeling lightheaded.

"You should visit Bulma's tomorrow," Gohan advised as he and Dende lead the ill namekian away to get cleaned up and in bed.

"No, I just… just need more rest," Nail weakly argued, trying to pull away from the two and walk by himself. It didn't work of course. He was just dragged away to his room.

"Gosh," Goten muttered as he watched the trio vanish from sight, "Nail really doesn't look so good, huh?"

"Yeah, and he really struggled during the spar this week," Trunks commented, "and he seemed distracted, as if he were in pain. You know, besides me punching him a bunch."

The two boys turned to Piccolo, who was in deep thought, though he did glance at the boys when he noticed them staring at him.

"We should go back." Goten chirped,

"I'm sorry, what?" Piccolo blinked as he wasn't expecting the teenager to say that.

"Back to the weird place you and Nail were imprisoned in," Trunks finished, "you know, to check for clues to find out why Nail is so sick."

"I'm not sure," Piccolo grumbled, "but I suppose we could find something interesting."

The three reached an agreement and immediately took off towards the island where the building was located.

Only it wasn't there anymore.

"What..?" Trunks gasped as he stared at a sunken crater where the island once sat. Water filled most of the crater, and some tiny chunks at the perimeter only barely poked above the water.

"Damn it!" Piccolo snarled, his ears folding back in frustration, "they wiped the whole damn island from existence!"

"Um, I guess you can just tell Gohan and Dende what you remember about it," Gohan suggested. Piccolo sighed, his shoulders going slack.

"We don't have much of an option. Let's just go."

Trunks and Goten went home, while Piccolo decided to talk to Gohan about the condition he found Nail in, as Dende already knew about it. It was decided that Nail would indeed visit Bulma the next day.

/ / /

Yeah, I know this is a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Again, thank you for your feedback on this fanfic (or any of my stories), I really do appreciate it :3


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I'm going to have to cut a lot of things out in this chapter because it involves medical stuff that I do not truly understand. My grandfather may be a doctor, but I'm not, and never will be. I'll fix this chapter once I get a better understanding of the equipment used here, and I apologize for the inconvenience.

/ / /

Dende opened the door to Nail's room. Piccolo quietly followed the young guardian, still too nervous to speak or look directly at Nail, but worried enough to show up. Luckily, Dende did most of the talking anyway.

"How are you feeling, Nail?" Dende sat next to his brother's bed. Nail sat up against the pillows, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'll live," he muttered, blinking drowsily at Dende. The guardian frowned.

"We're going to visit Bulma and have her check you again," Dende stated. Nail paused and stared at him.

"What? No, that's not necessary," Nail waved his hand dismissively, "I'll be fine with a little more rest."

Dende stood up and crossed his arms, "no, it wasn't a question. We are going to see Bulma, and that's that!"

Piccolo shifted uncomfortably as he listened to the two brothers continue their argument. Eventually, Dende grabbed the front of Nail's shirt and stared at him hard.

"Listen well, brother," Dende stared, his eyes narrowed, "we will go to Bulma's, and if you refuse, I will not let you rest for even a millisecond until you agree to go."

...

A few hours later, the three namekians arrived at Capsule Corp.

Trunks greeted them at the doors, having sensed their arrival and told them that his mother was expecting them in her lab.

As they were entering, Piccolo's ears perked at the sound of Bra and Pan running down the hall in their direction.

"Hey girls! Say hi to Piccolo, would ya?" Trunks called down to them and waved at the namekians, "and I'll see you guys later, ok? Hope you get better Nail!"

Nail nodded and with that, Trunks left. Piccolo expectantly waited and watched as the two giggling girls ran up to him.

Only to pass by like he wasn't there.

Dende and Nail both noticed the look of defeat on his face as his shoulders slouched forward.

Still, the three namekians made their way to Bulma's lab. Once there, Vegeta was spotted at the doors, his arms crossed over his chest and back leaned against the wall. He seemed irritated, almost angry.

He looked over as the green trio approached, his frown deepening.

"Vegeta," Piccolo greeted with a slight nod of his head.

"Is there something wrong?" Dende asked, flinching as Vegeta scowled at them.

"Of course there is!" he snapped, "you three slugs are here, that's what! The Gravity Chamber has been broken for days and my own wife won't make time to fix it!"

Vegeta blinked and stared at Nail, "wait, three? Oh, you're the one that was fused with Piccolo. Bulma had been talking much of you, Bastard."

Nail, still in a horrid mood and tired, sneered at the short saiyan, "well, maybe we'd be gone quicker if you let us pass and quit wasting our time, Little Troll."

Both Dende and Piccolo went pale as they stared at Nail with large eyes. Vegeta clenched his gloved fists and his aura briefly flared. He looked ready to kill.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dende stepped up, placing himself between Nail and Vegeta, "I apologize for my brother, Vegeta. You see he doesn't feel that well and-"

"Shut up," Vegeta growled, "I'm not letting any of you leave this building alive!"

"That's enough!" Bulma's voice shouted from the opening doors behind the saiyan, "you're not killing anyone Vegeta. Besides, you spend too much time in that damned chamber as it is!"

Nail let out a sharp gasp as he noticed the woman was wearing a white lab coat. His ears folded back as he struggled to push back some horrid memories.

"Seriously, Vegeta," Bulma continued, "you need to find better hobbies other that fighting. Now go away and quit wasting time."

The short saiyan snarled, his hair seemed to bristle and look more messy, "I wouldn't be wasting your time if you would just fix the gravity chamber! I must surpass Kakarot!"

"Oh my god, are you still on about that?" Bulks crossed her arms, "he left a year ago. Get over it! Or better yet, you should go marry him if you miss him so much!"

Vegeta reared back in disgust, "what, are you insane? That's disgusting!"

"Then go spend time with your kids," Bulma waved her hand as she turned to head back in the lab, "come on you three. We have work to do."

The three namekians quickly shuffled past Vegeta and followed Bulma.

"Wha-don't ignore me! You promised you'd fix the gravity chamber first!" Vegeta stomped his foot, but Bulma continued to ignore him.

Vegeta's eye twitched as the doors closed. He glanced down the hallway that lead outside, then back at the door where his wife and the three slugs disappeared. He walked to those doors. He honestly didn't like being ignored and he was admittedly curious about what business the slugs had with Bulma. Also about that third namekian. He seemed a bit familiar.

He remained at the doorway and quietly watched as Bulma was looking through her drawers for something.

Soon, she turned to Nail and handed him some greenish clothes, "here, put these on."

"Oh, um…" Nail hesitated. As he looked at the clothes, he realized that everyone would notice his swelling abdomen, even Vegeta.

"You can go change in that small room over there, there's also an MRI in there so, yeah." Bulma pointed to a little door on the far side of the room.

With a sigh, Nail went to get changed.

Of course, his stomach was noticed, Vegeta mocked him and called him lazy. Bulma yelled at Vegeta and went onto getting Nail scanned. Dende noticed that there was something in his brother that shouldn't be there.

"Could be a tumor," Bulma guessed, "like cancer or something. He was exposed to dangerous chemicals, longer than Piccolo, but I'll check him to be sure."

Piccolo shifted uncomfortably as Bulma continued.

"I'm gonna get an ultrasound on him and take a closer look at it," the scientist quickly grabbed her equipment and went over to Nail, now sitting up from the bed Bulma asked him to lay on so she could scan him and he nervously allowed the woman to take a sample of his blood.

"Piccolo!" Bulma called, "I'm taking a sample of your blood too! I need to compare the samples with each other and stuff!"

With a sigh, Piccolo went over and Bulma quickly took a sample of his blood.

"I don't get how you'll find anything," Nail said, "namekians are so much different from humans."

"I know," Bulma admitted, "but I'll figure something out. I always do. Hell, another version of me made a time machine! I'm not allowed to though."

Nail frowned and looked at Piccolo, who just shrugged and mouthed 'it's complicated'. So Nail left it alone.

Bulma then proceeded with the ultrasound, finding that Nail's possible tumor was soft, feeling more like liquid had collected there. Curious, she continued investigating by poking and prodding until she hit something solid.

"Ow!" Nail flinched, almost kicking the blue haired woman away.

"Oh, sorry," Bulma apologized, "weird. There's something solid in there."

"Have any idea what it is?" Dende asked from behind. Bulma shook her head.

"Not a clue. I'll take a sample of the fluid, and then we'll find out!"

"So I'm staying here even longer?" Nail asked, not seeming happy about the idea.

"Yeah, but I should be done soon," Bulma assured. She took a sample and went off.

When she returned a few hours later, her face was pale, and she seemed in shock.

"Nail," she whispered shakily, "y-you're not gonna believe what I found."

/ / /

Hooooooollly cow this was a pain! It was gonna be longer, but I'll cut it in two and save me an all nighter. Or maybe not? But the next chapter is gonna get pretty wtf, so get ready for that.

Also, thank you sooooo much for 20 reviews! I know some of those are the same person (looking at you, Vickychan :3 ) but that's fine! It's encouraging and I always like looking through your comments! Please keep them coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Hopefully with these new notes I can make more chapters because there are less medical stuff going on and no way in hell will I ever become a doctor ;v;

And I'm so, so sorry that this was stalled, I really need to work on getting things done.

(Also School and life bs but I'm sure that's an issue for just about everyone, lol)

/ / /

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta had been eavesdropping behind the door, and when he heard the news he could not help but laugh and almost fall as the door swung open, "I-I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING! HAAAHAAA! HE-YOU'RE-OH MY GOD, HAHAHA!"

Gohan, who had arrived while Bulma was working on her tests to check up on Pan, shot Vegeta a glare. Of course he was ignored by the pure blooded saiyan.

The three namekians were all in shock, especially Nail. In fact it looked as if he might pass out.

"I've done as many tests as I can," Bulma started, still dazed from her discovery, "the results were always the same."

"Wait, but I was told that when a namekian has a baby, they spit up the egg quickly," Gohan asked, turning to Dende, "shouldn't it be the same for Nail?"

"Uh… w-well, normally, yeah," Dende swallowed nervously, "but I left Namek when I was really young, so I didn't get to learn much of that stuff."

They both turned to Nail for answers.

"I… I need to be alone," he slowly stepped away, his hands on his head as he struggled to take in the news. As he left, he could still hear Vegeta laughing at him.

Bulma let out a sigh, "I can understand that he needs time and… Piccolo? What's wrong?"

Startled, Piccolo jumped and looked down at Bulma, "ah, nothing. Nothing's wrong."

The blue haired woman narrowed her eyes, "bullshit."

"I'm serious," the namekian slightly shifted back, holding his hands up.

"Piccolo," Gohan frowned as he moved next to the blue haired woman with his arms crossed, "there's something on your mind, I can tell."

Piccolo shifted and took a step back, he glanced behind him to find Vegeta blocking his way out, holding the same expression as everyone else.

He was trapped.

A few awkward moments passed before Bulma cleared her throat, wanting the fidgeting namekian to speak.

"Um… well…" Piccolo couldn't stop his ear from drooping in shame, 'I might've… I might be… the egg's...father."

" _WHAT?"_ everyone's jaw dropped from shock. That was most likely the last thing they were expecting to hear the namekian say.

" _You're_ the father?" Gohan choked as he stared at his old friend with huge eyes.

"Mhm," Piccolo nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor to avoid looking at the others. He didn't like the silence that followed, and it was making him feel more uncomfortable with each passing second.

Soon, he had enough and he quickly pushed passed Vegeta, who was too stunned to do anything but watch as the tall alien left.

...

As Piccolo was flying back to The Lookout, he paused. He wasn't sure what to do now. He could sense Nail had reached the LO already, but he wasn't ready to face the other, and turned away.

He needed to be away from everyone for a bit to think things over.

Perhaps he could also spend some time with an old acquaintance he hasn't seen in years.

/ / /

This new character that will be introduced in the next chapter will act more like a symbol as the story continues. He's not super important, but he'll be fun and I hope you'll like him :3

I think he'll also help me with motivation because I'm in a huge mood for paleontology.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is mainly for fun, and I think it's a bit silly. I guess this is also what would be considered a filler.

/ / /

A silvery sout let out a puff of air as a strange smell was brought to him by the wind. Scaly lips pulled back to reveal ivory daggers as hot breath steamed passed them with a hiss. There was an intruder in his territory. It smelled familiar, but an intruder was still an intruder, and the large carnivore was going to get rid of it.

...

Piccolo sat on a big boulder in the large pine forest as he waited for the familiar thudding of his old sparring partner. He watched as a silver scaled face glared at him through the branches of the tall trees.

He was a lot bigger than Piccolo remembered, but by now the white and grey dinosaur was a full grown bull, and the unrivalled king of this forest.

"I see the years have been good to you, Blue Scar," Piccolo smirked as he stood up. Blue Scar only growled as he glared at the intruder with his good right eye. A long vertical scar was on his left side, cutting into one of his decorative blue horns and blinding his bright blue eye, turning it into a milky white.

"You've even kept your feathers perfectly clean," Piccolo jumped back with ease as the king snapped at the green one. Piccolo remembered Blue when he was a scruffy brownish grey youngling, with sticks and dirt clinging to his fuzzy body. He was never bothered with cleaning himself unless he was itchy or one of the twigs kept on prodding his skin.

The only thing he wanted to do was fight, and Piccolo was a worthy opponent.

The huge tyrannosaur again lunged at the green intruder, smacking him against a tree in an attempt to stun him, though he was unhappy to learn that this green one was much stronger than he looked.

Or maybe he wasn't.

Piccolo watched Blue Scar take a step back and waited with his serrated teeth barred. He remembered the look in those eyes and smiled. Blue never passed up the chance for a good fight. He reminded the namekian of Vegeta like that; both were too proud to stand down or ignore a fight, and both were royalty.

"What are you waiting for? Fight me!" Blue Scar may not have understood Green One's words, but he recognized the challenging tone and grew excited. He's been itching for a good fight for a long time, and did not hesitate to charge at Green One with his jaws hanging open. He twisted his head when his opponent stepped to the side, just in time for his teeth to graze his clothing and cut into his thigh. It wasn't deep, but he was pleased with the look of surprise on Green One's face.

The two circled each other for a moment, Piccolo holding a confident smile and Blue Scar making his lovely feathers bristle to try to intimidate the alien before he again charged. This time Piccolo didn't dodge, but butted heads with the massive creature. They pushed against one another, bristling with excitement. Sure, the namekian could very easily win this battle, but he went easy on the king, not wanting to hurt his pride and make him hold a grudge against him. After all, he hadn't seen the dinosaur since his fight with Goku's brother all those years ago.

The two fighters pushed and shoved for a few long minutes. Piccolo heard a frustrated snort and jumped to the side, causing the dinosaur to stumble and fall on his stomach.

Piccolo watched Blue Scar let huff and glare at him, clearly unhappy that he had fallen and in turn, needed to catch his breath.

"I'm glad you've grown stronger. That lasted longer than our last fight," Piccolo glanced at his grazed thigh, "you even drew blood. And no, I'm not counting the time you bit me! That was a plain old tantrum!"

The namekian's antennae were blown back as the king puffed on him. Blue Scar stared at Green One hard. He was sure he'd seen this thing before when he was much younger, still standing below the branches of the tall trees. His memories were fuzzy, but he recalled a green human that used to stand taller than him, and by the time Blue Scar was standing over him, he had disappeared.

Piccolo beamed when he saw the recollection in Blue's eyes when he crooned and moved his snout closer. He gave the bull's nose a quick scratch and stood up, ready to head back to the Lookout.

Blue Scar shifted onto his feet, and watched Green One walk away. Was he leaving? Blue Scar didn't want that. Green One had to stay until he allowed it.

Piccolo let out a startled yelp as he was pulled up by the back of his shirt and glanced over his shoulder to find that the tyrannosaur had his shirt in his teeth, "put me down."

Blue grumbled defiantly as he stared at the dangling namekian. With a puff of air through his nostrils, he turned and wandered deeper into his forest, bringing his new partner along.

...

After an hour of swinging in the dinosaur's powerful jaws and earning a headache from it, Piccolo was relieved that Blue Scar's trod slowed to a smooth walk as he approached a large hole in the side of a grey wall of stone. The area surrounding the small cave was cleared out, letting the sun warm up the dirt. Obviously this was Blue's den.

The large carnivore walked into the cave, dropping Piccolo unceremoniously into his nest and stood over him.

"The hell are you doing?" Piccolo lay sprawled out on his back and frowned. Blue Scar tilted his head and let out something of a deep chirp before sitting down, nearly crushing the green being under his chest and holding onto him with his short arms. Piccolo let out a sigh as he recognized this behavior.

Blue Scar wanted him to stay for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where have you been?!" Piccolo bit back a yelp as Nail grabbed him by the front of his gi. His fangs were bared and he looked tired as he glared at the younger namekian.

"I've been out," Piccolo pulled away and put some space between himself and Nail, "why do you ask?"

"You were gone for almost two days!"

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd care," Piccolo frowned and crossed his arms, "so _do_ you care?"

"Yes, I do care!" Nail grabbed the other namekian's shirt again, "I'm fucking pregnant thanks to you!"

Piccolo's lip twitched with growing irritation. How the hell was he supposed to know that the moron wanted him around? He was sure they'd want to avoid each other for a long time.

"That's Enough you two!" The pair snapped their gazes to Dende. When did he get there?

"I get that the situation between you two is rough, but I don't want to hear fighting all the time," the young namekian stepped to the pair and placed his hands on his hips, "especially you, Nail. I want you to rest until the egg comes out," Nail said something about how he wasn't dying but was ignored as the guardian turned to Piccolo, "and YOU have to make sure he gets what he needs!"

"WHAT?" both Nail and Piccolo about shrieked, startling Dende.

"Of course! Mr. Popo and I would've been more than happy to help, but we're often very busy," he explained.

"He'll treat me like a helpless baby just to piss me off!" Nail pointed a finger at Piccolo, "Dende, I'm fully capable to doing things by myself!"

"As if I'd take care of you anyway!" Piccolo smacked Nail's hand away and shot a glare at Dende, who returned the stern stare.

"It's _final_ , you two. Piccolo is taking care of you whether you like it or not. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

And with that the small namekian spun on his heel and walked back into the temple, leaving Nail and Piccolo alone to work things out.

...

"I'm fully capable of getting a glass of water myself! Good Lord, this is what I was afraid you'd do!"

"Oh shut up already!"

 _Sigh_

Dende sank his head down against his desk as he listened to the pair argue once again. The last two days have been absolutely horrible on the Lookout with those two doing nothing but shout at each other.

"Alright, I've had it," Dende snapped his book shut and tucked it under his arm as he peered out into the hallway. There the two older namekians were, almost at each other's throats as they shrieked insults and curses. With a quiet grumble, the guardian lifted the heavy book over his head and gave it a good chuck at Piccolo.

With a loud thunk, the book smacked against the back of Piccolo's head and flipped over to smack Nail's forehead. Dende has never been more proud of himself for such a perfect throw.

"Shut up you two!" the pair blinked blankly as they watched Dende go back into the library.

The rest of the day was relatively quiet.


	15. Chapter 15

Almost a week has passed, and Dende was pleased that the two other namekians weren't arguing as often. Sure, they still fought, but their arguments were short and becoming more rare with each passing day.

He guessed that most of it was due to Nail growing too tired to argue. He was spending a bit more time sleeping than before.

Piccolo walked by with an empty pitcher, getting more water for Nail once he wakes from another nap. Occasionally he'd even bring solid foods like fruit or the occasional sweet treat if Nail was really craving food. Mostly he'd ask for pineapple.

Piccolo let out a bored sigh as he placed a now full pitcher on the desk in Nail's room. Now that he was looking after the taller namekian, he had less time to train and meditate. Not to mention his schedule being messed up was slightly stressful and annoying.

"Hmn.." Piccolo jumped and snapped his attention towards Nail's bed. The other namekian yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he blinked tiredly.

The two stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before Nail sat up, "so…"

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Piccolo cleared his throat nervously. Nail simply shrugged.

"Meh. I don't really like how long I'm sleeping these days. I'm looking forward to getting this egg out of me soon."

"Hmm," Piccolo was quiet for a moment, "so, what do you plan on doing with it?"

Nail shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe give it to my brothers or something. I haven't really thought about it much."

"I see," The slightly smaller warrior nodded.

"Why do you ask? I didn't think you'd be all that interested," Nail stretched his arms over his head. Piccolo simply shrugged.

"Probably to just have something to talk about. You plan on moving back to Namek too?"

"Maybe. I don't really have many reasons to stay here unless I want to keep Dende company."

Piccolo hummed and looked away, "Anyway, I should probably leave you alone right now."

"You don't have to. You just want to."

"What, do you _want_ me to stay?"

Nail shrugged, "I actually don't mind. Dende's busy most of the time and Popo is.. odd.."

"He's pretty nice once you get to know him."

"I'm guessing that's Kami speaking."

"No...Yeah."

...

(oof, I really had no idea what to do with this chapter! I just had to cut it short because I can't think of anything! I'm sorry, I'll try to make it up in future chapters!)


End file.
